I Don't Want to Be Friends
"I Don't Want to Be Friends" is the two hundred and twenty-second episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on August 25th, 2016. Summary Raphael nervously stands outside of Uriel's hospital room. Chamuel approaches him, holding a scroll, and asks why he's leaving Uriel and the other patients waiting. He rubs his neck and recalls Uriel saying he would heal on his own,"Conditions" but Chamuel points out that he's Heaven's doctor and Michael wants him to heal their patient. Raphael sheepishly explains that Uriel's not his friend anymore and he doesn't want things to be awkward. Chamuel expresses sympathy for their lost friendship, but still urges him to do his job. He reluctantly complies. Raphael stiffly enters Uriel's room, trying not to show emotion, and robotically greets him, asking what is bothering him. Uriel wonders why he has such a weird expression on his face, but he says he's only being professional. Uriel prompts him to start the treatment, and Raphael's hands hover around his face, a purple glow emanating from them. He tells him to relax and to voice any discomfort he may feel. Neither of them speak for a moment before Raphael breaks the silence, asking for permission to talk openly. Uriel allows him, and he expresses regret for what happened at the warehouse after he alerted Satan of its location."Headstart" He says that he wants to make amends for the events that followed. He tells Uriel that he misses him and hopes they can rekindle their friendship. He encourages him to share his reaction. Uriel gently grabs his wrist and promises that he doesn't hate him, but he's still upset that he betrayed Heaven and put their plan in jeopardy, allowing Titus to escape. While he wants to be friends again, he says he can't, and hopes Raphael can understand where he's coming from. Raphael, not wanting to accept it, wonders who else he could be friends with. Uriel notes that it will benefit him to have multiple friends, and that he wishes for him to be happy without him. Raphael begs him to rethink his decision, as they've been so close since he was created. Uriel apologizes and assures him that he will make more friends. Raphael tries to argue again, but Uriel interrupts him, asking for permission to leave. He walks away, leaving Raphael pleading for him. He explains that Michael ordered him to go see the prisoners from the warehouse, including Zoe and Eitan."Two Archangels" He says that he'll see him at the meeting afterwards, and his lip quivers as he bids him farewell. Afterwards, Chamuel enters the room to see how it went with Uriel. She thinks they talked it out and made up, but she notices Raphael slumped on the floor. She asks what happened, and he complains that his chest hurts and he's unable to heal himself. Worried, Chamuel offers to tell Michael. Raphael turns around, sobbing, and tells her that he lost his only friend. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * The episode is called "I Don't Want to Be Friends" on Tapas, but is called "I Don't Have Any Friends" on Webtoons. References Category:Episode Category:Memory Arc